


Пустота, Сказка для Юки

by kelRian



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: два драббла





	1. Пустота

Я Зеро. Я – пустота. Я не существую и не должен существовать.  
Тело больше не принадлежит мне. Оно вывернулось наизнанку и больше не мое.  
Она смеялась, что дает мне новую жизнь, а я задыхался от боли, как теперь задыхаюсь от запахов. Они окружат, сдавливают. Они заставляют меня отворачивать голову и бежать.  
Я человек. Я рожден человеком.  
Я вампир. Я создан как игрушка на потеху.  
Между днем и ночью.  
Я ненавижу ночных тварей и не доверяю им. Меня так вырастили, так учили. Охотиться на них, как на животных, зачищать, как егеря зачищают лес от взбесившихся волков.  
А сейчас я в этом зыбком мире полусна стою в парке прислушиваясь. И все чувства обострились, донося сладкий запах человеческого тела, резкий запах влажной после дождя земли. И так сложно вспомнить, что был человеком. Что сам – человек.  
Юки, маленькая девочка, ей все еще почти десять. Она окружает меня своим теплом, не понимая, что оно обжигает.  
Хочется бежать от нее. Прочь. Как можно дальше.  
Будто сидит на моей ладони доверчиво-хрупкая. И совсем не боится меня.  
Хочется сжать ладонь. Разрушить свою и ее жизни. Сломать.  
Если подойти близко, то легко почувствовать запах. Почти увидеть, как кровь ее, самая сладкая кровь, бежит по сосудам.  
Перестать быть собой, поддаться инстинкту – той самой вынимающей душу жажде.  
Это сладкое искушение: стоять рядом и думать о ней.  
Эта дарующая упоение власть над собой. Пока все еще можешь контролировать себя.  
И свой же двойник, усмехаясь, делает шаг назад. Пока разрешая остаться человеком.  
Он знает. Он ждет.  
Его время близко.


	2. Сказка для Юки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Rain_Dragon, шкафчик

Иногда она засыпает сразу, а иногда просит рассказать сказку.  
Лежит такая смешная и маленькая, укрывшись одеялом так, что торчит только лицо, и слушает очень внимательно. Правда, детского терпения хватает очень ненадолго, и она откидывает одеяло, жадно всматриваясь в лицо приемного отца. Потом вздыхает порывисто и начинает помогать придумывать волшебное полотно вечерней небыли.  
Все готово для истории: свет приглушен, шторы плотно задернуты, самая главная слушательница с головой закуталась в одеяло, а сам Кайен сидит рядом на стуле.  
– Домик для ножек, – капризно требует юная барышня, и Кайен с улыбкой подчиняется ее капризу.  
Домик так домик. Подоткнуть одеяло – дело нескольких секунд.  
Ему иногда самому кажется, что когда начинается рассказ, то он оказывается в этих фантастических мирах. Будто кружится с лепестками на летнем луге, и от этого становится легко и весело.  
– Сегодня будет страшная сказка. Уже боишься?  
Юки согласно кивает, чуть высовываясь из-под одеяла. Ей заранее очень интересно. И она, наверняка, перекроит сказку на свой лад.  
Далеко-далеко, в другой стране, там, где солнце никогда не заходит, жил Морской Змей.  
– Добрый.  
– Что? – сбитый с мысли Кайен запнулся на середине фразы.  
– Добрый Морской Змей, – категорично заявили из-под одеяла.  
– Хорошо.  
Добрый Морской Змей сначала был маленьким-маленьким змеенышем. Родился он в норке, на земле, а потом начал свой путь к морю. Из лужиц – в ручей, из ручья – в речку.  
А на берегу речки сидела девочка и грустила. Она была совсем одна. Морской Змей пожалел ее, ведь он был добрый, и принес девочке рыбу.  
Сначала она испугалась. Конечно, испугаешься, когда отвернулась на секунду, а рядом, неизвестно откуда взявшись, лежит еще бьющаяся рыба. А потом привыкла, разглядела Змея и его серебристо-белую чешую.  
"Ты кто?" – спросила девочка.  
"Я Морской Змей", – ответил Змей.  
"А почему ты живешь в ручье?" – нахмурилась девочка.  
"Просто я только ищу дорогу к морю", – ответил Змей и взмахнул хвостом. Ему не нравилось, что кто-то считает, что он чего-то не может. Например, найти свое море.  
"Пойдем со мной. К морю"  
"Пойдем", – сразу согласилась девочка и, отряхнув коленки, пошла вперед. Змей даже опомниться не успел.  
– Это плохо. Девочка – плохая, – сказала Юки, откинув одеяло.  
– Почему это? – поинтересовался Кайен, который мысленно уже плескался в прогревшемся ручейке. И неважно, что в ручьях вода обычно ледяная. Ведь это его сказка, и в его сказке вода в ручье будет теплой. Или можно было бы попросить девочку построить запруду.  
– Потому что она не подождала дракона. И не сказала взрослым, куда идет. Это неправильно: так просто вставать и идти к морю.  
– Знаешь... – Кайен замялся, – у нее не было родителей. Она поэтому и сидела у ручья, что искала своих маму и папу, но заблудилась. И теперь они смогут вместе с Морским Змеем пойти их искать.  
– Хорошо, – смилостивился маленький критик.  
Наблюдать за Юки было одно удовольствие. Она сейчас сидела на кровати, в ворохе одеял, и очень пристально изучала пальчики ноги, вероятно продумывая новые приключения, которые ждали девочку и Змея. Кайен даже поежился, представив, какие испытания могут выпасть на головы этих двоих по воле маленькой богини.  
Они шли долго, очень долго. Ручей влился в большую реку. Морской Змей продолжал ловить девочке рыбу, а она старалась не отставать. Ведь ему плыть было гораздо легче, чем ей идти.  
Чем больше становились реки, тем больше рос Морской Змей. Он уже не напоминал маленького червячка, а был большим, размером со взрослого мужчину.  
– А что она ела?  
– Юки, девочка моя, ты что, хочешь есть?  
–Ну... – протянула малышка, но не призналась, – просто она же должна была что-то есть.  
– Она ела суп. Варила себе уху, – попытался отделаться от вопроса рассказчик, но ему не удалось.  
Глаза у Юки загорелись, она вся встрепенулась, вытянувшись свечкой и, всплеснув руками от восхищения, произнесла:  
– Уха – это такой суп? Суп из бабочек... блестящий... красивый...  
Кайен замялся. Кайен откашлялся. Кайен попытался взять себя в руки, в конце концов, он был взрослым мужчиной. Но возможно именно поэтому то, что представлялось Юки волшебным, полным магии и тайны, было для него совершенно неаппетитным варевом. Но желание слушателя – закон, тем более, что не меняя восторженного выражения лица, Юки добавила:  
– И она превратилась в котенка...  
Предыдущий опыт рассказывания сказок учил, что ничему нельзя удивляться, в том числе богатому воображению приёмной дочери, поэтому, радуясь уже тому, что Юки ушла от столь малоприятной темы как суп из бабочек, Кайен поинтересовался:  
– А почему в котенка?  
– Ну как? Котенку будет удобнее идти по берегу, он любит рыбу, и вообще, он милый. Это же здорово – быть котенком!  
– Действительно, котенку идти гораздо проще, а еще он сможет поместиться у Змея на спине, ведь Змей теперь совсем большой. А ты ложись. Ты вполне можешь поместиться под одеялом.  
Юки послушно легла на подушку, но полностью укрываться не стала, внимательно слушая, что будет дальше.  
Они шли и шли, долго или коротко. Ручьи уже давно стали полноводными реками, люди, завидев Морского Змея, кричали ему вслед. Котенок тоже рос, но не так быстро. Еще им обоим очень нравилось находиться посреди потока камень, тогда Змей обвивался вокруг него, греясь на солнышке. Жаль только, что люди его боялись.  
Все больше и больше Змей хотел приплыть к морю, его манила бесконечная темная синь. Там должно было быть очень много рыбы, и никто не показывал бы на него пальцем.  
В один прекрасный день они замерли в устье реки, и котенок легко соскочил на берег.  
"Иди. Это – твое море".  
Змей взмахнул хвостом и, счастливый, ринулся на глубину. Темная соленая вода ласкала его кожу, мелкая рыбешка в страхе расплывалась в разные стороны, а где-то в самой черной глубине жила огромная рыбина, которую Змей был просто обязан принести в подарок своей спутнице.  
Они так и жили: котенок – на берегу, а Морской Змей – в воде, иногда возвращавшийся, чтобы принести особенно вкусное угощение.  
Однажды он поднялся на поверхность, а рядом с котенком сидел мальчик.  
– Рыцарь, – сонно поправила Юки.  
Ее сморила долгая история, но она продолжала внимательно следить за ходом событий.  
– Хорошо, это был рыцарь, в сияющих доспехах. Он гарцевал на прекрасном вороном коне.  
– Не надо на коне. Не хочу никаких лошадей.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, только засыпай, – покладисто согласился Кайен. – Так вот...  
Поднялся из глубин добрый Морской Зверь и видит, что рядом с его котенком стоит Рыцарь.  
"Ты, Злой Морской Змей, немедленно отпусти Прекрасную Принцессу, или я убью тебя!" – громогласно заявил Рыцарь, чем вызывал искреннее недоумение у Морского Змея. Он даже оглянулся, чтобы понять: может быть, рядом есть еще какой-то Морской Змей? Но потом вспомнил, что люди же его не любили, поэтому тяжело вздохнул:  
"Я добрый Морской Змей, а она самая обычная девочка, а никакая не Принцесса. Ты ошибся, Рыцарь".  
"Рыцари не ошибаются", – ответили ему.  
А котенок, который за это время превратился в грациозную молодую кошечку, потерся боком сначала о морского зверя, а потом о Рыцаря.  
В этот момент сказителю показалось, что Юки заснула, и он, поправив одеяло, хотел было встать и выйти, как тут сонно произнесли:  
– Поцелуем.  
– Что? – опешил Кайен.  
– Пусть поцелуем превратит ее в Принцессу.  
– Хорошо.  
И тут Рыцарь подхватил кошечку на руки и поцеловал в усатую мордочку. Котенок весь задрожал, а потом превратился в хорошенькую девушку. Так они и стали жить. Рыцарь не стал убивать Морского Змея, чтобы тот отпустил Принцессу, и они построили на берегу моря большой красивый дом, а добрый Морской Змей наслаждался покоем в морских глубинах, иногда всплывая, чтобы покатать Принцессу и ее Рыцаря. Только Рыцарь не любил кататься. Ему казалось, что Змей скинет его в воду. Может быть, он был и прав.  
Сказку Кайен дорассказывал уже шепотом, маленькая слушательница совсем заснула, но все равно, когда он уже закрывал за собой дверь, в спину донеслось сонное:  
– А завтра расскажешь про улиток и мышей.  
– Хорошо, спи, – шикнул Кайен.  
Ему сейчас нестерпимо хотелось выскочить, захлопнув за собой дверь и прижаться к ней затылком. Он абсолютно не представлял, в какой сказке были бы улитки и мыши.


End file.
